


A Dance to Remember

by TheDiceGuy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiceGuy/pseuds/TheDiceGuy
Summary: Beau and Jess are rooming together, when Jester offers to dance with Beau. This of course leads to a bit of a saucy situation.





	A Dance to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece on here, so I'm sorry if it isn't particularly good, but I am proud of it.

It had started out as a normal day, or at least as normal as the Mighty Nein’s lives could ever be. They had taken a break for the day from whatever adventure they had started, stopping at an inn that would probably end up regretting renting out rooms to the group. They had all settled down for dinner, which was nearly as good as the food cooked by Caduceus. They joked, laughed, did some shit that will probably bite them in the ass later; but for once the Nein truly didn't care.

“Alright guys, I'm tired as fuck so I'm gonna get my ass in bed.”  
“Ooohhh I'll join you Beau! We should totally have a girls night! Just the twoooooo of ussss!!”

Jester stands up and wobbles a bit, a little tipsy. Everyone was surprised that she drank tonight, but Jess had decided to say Fuck It and was drunk after a few sips. She laughs a lot more when she's drunk.  
Beau likes it. Her favorite was the uncontrollable chortle that happened whenever Jester thought something was beyond hilarious. Her face turned a dark indigo, and her eyes shut so tight they watered while her tail just bounced everywhere.

“Uh, sure Jess.”  
Beau yawns and heads towards the stairs leading down to their room. They got a basement one this time, but it was warm and didn't smell like the underground. Which makes sense since they were in a decent enough town. 

Beau feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as Jester hugs her. She feels her face get warm and thinks of a few other places she wouldn't mind Jester touching her, which in turn causes more warmth to spread through her body.  
“Beauuuuuuuuuuuuu?”  
“Yeah Jess?”  
“Do you wanna have a danncceeeeee?” 

Beau sort of freezes as she pictures it. Her and Jess, pressed against each other. Slowly spinning to music that Beau doesn't understand how people could dance to, maybe a dip every now and then. It's a really nice image.  
The two women have reached their room at this point, and Jester finally unwraps her arms from Beau’s waist. She feels her heartbeat slow down, becoming a little less electric.

“Maybe Jess. I'm not that much of a dancer though. Which is weird, you'd think as a flexible and very agile monk, that I'd like, kick ass at it.”  
“Beauuuuuuuuuu, pleaseeeeeeeeee!”

She puts on a little pouting face, and clasps her hands together.

“Preeettyyyy pleaseeeeee?”

Beau cracks almost immediately. She opens the door for her and Jester, and the two women enter.

“Oh alright Jess, but I don't know how to dance very well like I said. I hated those lessons so I skipped ‘em.”  
“Well that's just silllyyyyy Beauuuuuuu! Everyone can danceee. Watch it is very easy!”

Jester sways a little and giggles loudly. Beau feels the heat rush into her face again hearing Jester’s laugh.  
Beau rests her hand on Jester’s back to keep her steady.

“You sure you can handle a dance Jess? You're a little drunk so-”  
“Of courseeeee I can handle a dance! I'm a fucking dance masterrrrr!”

As if to backup her claim, Jester stands up and starts shimmying, and flicking her tail to a rhythm only she can hear, her head bops up and down to the same rhythm. Beau can't help but laugh, looking at her best friend drunkenly dance.  
Jester stops dancing and looks at Beau.

“Come on you fuckerr, dance with meee!”  
“Jess I dunno, I'm not really sure if my dancing will even come close to your skill.”  
Jester smiles and laughs, doubling over. Beau laughs with her and goes to sit down on their bed.  
“If it's all the same, I would rather watch and learn from the Dancing Master.”

Jester shrugs and keeps dancing in their room, twirling about, jumping, posing. Laughing. Beau watches her, absolutely entranced by her best friend. Then Jester starts to sing.  
It sounds like a song that would be played in a more posh estate. The song is peaceful, and yet there is a certain energy that makes Beau have a feeling she can't quite describe. A feeling that Beau feels like she needs to act on but she isn't quite sure how.

“Hey Jess..can you come here?”

Jester doesn't say a word, other than the lyrics to her song. Then she plops herself onto Beau’s lap, causing some heat to spring up between her legs.

“What is it bestieeeeee?”  
“Uhhhh...I've already forgotten. Uhm…”

Jester shrugs and starts swaying on Beau’s lap, half dancing to the tune she's been singing. Beau can feel her heart leap into her throat. The two girls have slept together, like actually slept not fucked, so they've been close before. But this feels different for Beau. Something about this feels very...intimate.  
Beau feels the need to do something. So she does. She places her hands on Jester’s waist and tries to scoot her closer. Jester doesn't resist and wraps her arms around Beau’s neck, not breaking her dance. She feels her heartbeat picking up. It emboldens her more, and she slowly moves her hands under Jester’s shirt, resting them in the small of her back. This contact causes a hitch in Jester’s lovely song.

“Beau..”  
“Yeah Jess?”  
“Are you secretly in loooove with meee?”

Beau thinks. She hasn't thought about it before. She isn't sure if Jester is joking or not, but she knows her answer to that.

“I think I am.”

Beau feels her face get hot as she confesses her love. She watches Jester’s face as she says this. Her face is one of surprise, the good kind. Obviously she hadn't expected that answer.

“Oh. Really? Like really realllyyyyyy?”  
“Yeah Jess. I do. I love you.”  
“I knewwwww iiiiit! You're soooo gay for meeee!”

Jester laughs and rests her forehead on Beau’s. 

“I love you too Beau.”

Beau feels her heart start beating faster than she's ever felt before. Jester loves her. Holy fuck she loves someone and they love her back. She didn't really expect this to happen to her in her life.

“Jess can I kiss you?”  
“Of course you can si-”

Beau doesn't let her finish as she pulls her against her and presses her lips against her, her brain abuzz with emotions as Jester begins returning the kiss, entwining her fingers in Beau’s hair.  
Jester’s lips taste like a strong cinnamon, with a hint of the sweet mead that she had bought for the group earlier in the night. It's the most wonderful combination she's ever tasted. She slowly pulls away and the two look into the others eyes, and Jester face is a dark indigo while Beau is sure hers is a deep red. 

“Beau you're like, a reeeally good kisser.”  
“Thanks Jess, you're a great kisser yourself.”

The two sit there for a few minutes, just sitting there, softly kissing each other. Eventually they lay down, entangled in each others arms.

“Hey Jess?”  
“Yes Beau?”  
“Does this mean we're dating now or..? Cause I've never really had a steady girlfriend so I'm not the best at this stuff.”  
“Ummm...I mean I don't know. I've never had a steady girlfriend either. Or a boyfriend for that matter. I haven't really dated.”  
“Well fuck. I don't know and you don't know.”

Jester spins around on the bed, so she is facing Beau. Their faces less than a couple inches apart.

“I do know that it's pretty simple to figure out though.”  
“Is that so Jess?”

Jester nods and gives a little devilish smile. She sits up and gets off the bed, pulling Beau up into a reluctant standing position. She really wanted to keep cuddling. Then Jester gets on her knee and puts on her most serious regal voice.

“Beauregard Lionett, the hottest monk around, I Jester Lavorre, the Leetle Sapphire, would like to date you!”

Beau stands there and watches this happen. She laughs and grabs Jester's warm hands, pulling her up into another kiss.

“I would love to date you Little Sapphire.”  
“Wonderful! Now, first order of business!”  
“And what would that be?”  
“Cuddle the shit out of me!”  
“Done!”

The new couple gets back into bed, pressing against each other in a way that feels right. Beau’s arm supporting Jester’s head while her other one gently rests on her stomach while Jester holds it. Beau softly kisses her girlfriend's neck. All she wants to do is keep kissing her. She's never felt this way about anyone before, and all she can think of is kissing her to express it.

“Beau?”  
“Yeah Jess?”  
“It's a bit warm down here isn't it?”

A random question but not a weird one. It's a bit warm, she figures it's kept warm through a little bit of enchanting maybe, or maybe they pump hot water through the walls like in a castle or something.

“I mean, a little. Why do you ask?”  
“Oh no reason in particular. I just uhm… Beau I want to… I…”  
“It's okay Jess, just say it.”

Jester takes a deep breath and squeezes Beau's hand. Then she sits up and stands up, breaking their cuddle session once again. She looks down at Beau, her whole body a deep Indigo.

“Jess what are you doing?  
“Beau, did you like watching me dance?”

Beau raises her eyebrow.

“Of course I did, you are the Dance Master after all.”  
“I mean of course, but I just wanted to know. Because I um..I well.. Okay just shut up and watch because otherwise I'm gonna chicken out.”

Beau sits up on the edge of the bed, very intrigued. Jester takes a deep breath and slowly starts swaying. She slowly spins and then reaches up behind her neck and slowly unties the knot keeping her dress up, which exposes the entirety of her back but she holds the dress so it doesn't show anymore.  
Beau grows hot has she realizes that Jester is performing a strip dance, and then she slowly feels the heat grow in between her legs. 

“Woah Jess, what are you-”  
“Beau shut up and enjoy my dance!”

Beau instantly obeys as she feels herself growing more aroused, both from the dance and her girlfriends commanding tone. She watches as Jester turns back around and holds the dress in such a way that Beau can see the entirety of her toned legs, but not a fraction more. Jester slowly saunters towards Beau, a flirtatious smirk on her face which looks extra hot for some inexplicable reason. Maybe because she's seeing more of Jester than she ever thought she would? That's probably it.

“Jess you're like, gorgeous you know?”  
“I know Beau, so are you! Now shut up, I'm really trying hard to perform for you!”  
“Sorry Little Sapphire, please continue your wonderful dance!”

Jester smiles and steps up to the bed and lifts her leg up in a way she's almost straddling Beau. She can't help but notice that Jester isn't wearing any undergarments, which only makes Beau wetter. All she would have to do is move the dress a little bit…  
She moves her hand up slowly, only to have Jester swat it with her tail. It has a surprising amount of sting.

“No touching you perv!”  
“I'm sorry, but you're just so hot! Where did you even learn to do this dance?”

Jester sets her leg down on the ground, still holding the dress up to keep herself barely covered.

“My Momma. I peeked sometimes when she would practice, but she always wore really colorful clothes that were like, really flowey.”  
“Well then I should thank her, because this is the best dance I've ever seen.”  
“I'm sure she would appreciate it! Now, am I going to finish this dance or what?”  
“I want you to, but I like, don't know if I can stop myself from touching you.”

Beau reaches out and grabs Jester's free hand. Jester smiles and lets out a small laugh.

“Oh my god Beau, you're a sap! You really want to touch me don’t you?”  
“Fuck sooooo bad!”

Jester sighs and smiles down at Beau. She slowly lets the dress drop to the floor and the view almost instantly sends Beau into the next plane. Blue is definitely her favorite color now.

Beau's vision is immediately drawn towards Jester’s breasts, and is awed by how much prettier they are than she had ever pictured. Her nipples are a dark blue, or perhaps a deep purple. It's hard for Beau to tell since there isn't a whole lot of light emitted from the flickering candles. Naturally her gaze slowly drifts downwards, she admires Jester’s surprisingly toned abs, and Beau bites her lip. She's always loved muscular women, especially women stronger than her. She just stares in silence for a long time, slack jawed at the beautiful woman standing in front of her, unable to gather a single coherent thought past ‘Wow’.

“Beauuuuuuu? You okayyyyyy?”  
Jester's voice snaps her back into a slightly more coherent mindset, “Uh yeah Jess I'm...great. You're...wow..”  
“Oh Beauuuu,” Jester laughs and blushes more, “thank youuu you're so sweeeeeeeet! Like a pastry!”

She gasps and makes an O with her mouth and gently smacks her cheeks.

“Beauuu!!! My Leetle Pastry!!!,” she sits on Beau's lap and wraps her arms around her neck, “What do you think of that nickname?”

To be honest, Beau was flustered. She can't remember the last time someone had given her a cute nickname like that, let alone from someone she loves and loves her back.

“I love it my uhmmm...Uh...fuck I don't have a good nickname Jess.”  
“That's fine Beauuu, you'll think of something.”  
“Hey Jess?”  
“Yes Beauu?”  
“Do you uhm..,” she coughs and sort of looks down at Jester’s still naked body, “want to get dressed or…are we gonna do something?”  
Jester looks down at her chest, “Oh shit I am still naked huh? Well.. What do you want to do?”

Beau reaches her hands up around Jester and pulls her closer, close enough to smell the still lingering honey scent of the mead on Jester’s breath. No words come out of Beau’s mouth, she just stares at this wonderful woman on her lap.

“Jess I'm not gonna lie, I want to say You. But I feel like that's cheesy and over played sooo..”  
“Pffft Beauuu that is prettyyyy cheesy,” she rests her forhead on Beau's and her hair gently falls to the side, “but I wouldn't say no you know…”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah Beau,” Beau can see Jester's face darkening this time and can feel her gently squirming in her lap, “but…”  
“But what?”  
“I..Beau I've not..um..you know..”

Beau had always suspected, based on how Jester treated the smutty books they read together. But to actually hear it coming from Jester’s lovely mouth? It still surprises Beau a little.

“That’s okay Jess. I understand, it's not something the people do lightly. I tend to prefer roughly myself.”

Jester's blush breaks and she lets out a small giggle, her tail bouncing behind her a little, “I know, we heard you and Keg all the way down on the first floor of those Iron Sheep guys castle or whatever.”

Beau laughs with her and smiles. She's always really happy around Jester. Why haven't they done this sooner?  
“Was it really that loud?”  
“Oh absolutely we heard like, clanging, a few thuds, and..banging.” Jester wiggles her brows, very proud of her little joke. Beau lets out a stifled laugh that grows into a very loud guffawing, and the two women laugh together making some more shitty jokes that keep them laughing until they can't breath. Beau falls back onto the bed, pulling Jester with her in the process.  
Jester softly kisses Beau and rests her hand on her cheek, tracing little shapes with her finger.

“We don't have to do anything Jess. Tonight we can just...relax and spoon. If we're going to you know,” Beau wiggles her eyebrows like she's trying to send a secret message to her girlfriend and Jester lets out a small laugh before letting out a sigh, “reenact our books.”  
“Thanks Beau. It's not that I don't want to you knowwwww… I'm just embarrassed that it hasn't happened yet.”  
“There's nothing to be embarrassed about Jess, it's a..special thing to some people and they just want it to really be special. You'll be ready when you're ready.”

Jester rests her head on Beau's chest, and Beau feels her heartbeat pick up. She wonders if Jess can hear it. Probably. She ignores that nervous feeling and slowly runs her fingers through Jester's dark, and incredibly soft, hair.

“I love you Beau.”  
“Love you too Jess.”

They lay there until the candle burns out, Beau gently running her fingers through Jester's hair while Jester slowly dozes off, letting out small noises of contentment. It isn't long before Beau follows suite into a slumber, filled with dreams of her and Jester together. She smiles and lets herself fall into the long rest, gently cradling her love.


End file.
